Mobile Suit Stark Gundam
Mobile Suit Stark Gundam is the latest series in the Mobile Suit Gundam ''Multi-verse, entering production in early 2016. The series follows the exploits of a number of Gundam Pilots in their fight for colonial independence, and the enduring effects their actions have on the world around them. Plot Summary It is the 159th year of the New Earth Calendar, and 159 years have passed since Mankind took its first steps towards space colonisation and united under a single government, abolishing the old order of independent nation-states. However, regardless of its newfound unity, Mankind's long history of conflict has followed it out into its new home. For 159 years, the New Earth Alliance has oppressed the citizens of its extra-terrestrial territories, using ever-escalating civil strife as an excuse for ever-increasing power over the governments of the space colonies. The world sits precariously on the edge of open war, the first in centuries. The only thing preventing the colonies from rising up in armed rebellion is the vastly superior armed forces of the New Earth Alliance. Where this not to be the case, bloody, bitter war would surely follow. ''Season One In N.E.C. Year 159, four individuals have received four prototype mobile weapons with very specific orders. These individuals, a Martian Special Forces Officer, a Labourer on Earth's moon, a student in the space colonies and the adopted daughter of a low-ranking minister in the Alliance government, are ordered by a mysterious organisation to begin disrupting Alliance operations in space and on Earth using their new mobile weapons, called GUNDAMs. This season follows their exploits and the effects their actions have on the world around them. Season Two Following the successful operations of the four Gundam Pilots, the Alliance forces are left overwhelmed and devastated by the Gundam's continued assaults. As a result, militant elements in existing independence organisations on all of the Alliance's major colonial possessions rise up in armed revolt against their oppressors. With the Alliance forces left completely unprepared to deal with such a large-scale uprising, the rebels gain ground. With open, bloody warfare on the horizon, the Gundam pilots are left divided amongst themselves, wondering if this is what they were really fighting for all along. Character Cast Main Cast - The Gundam Pilots Richter Bragas - 'As an officer in the Martian Military's Special Forces Unit, "''Lance Command", Mobile Sergeant Richter Bragas pilots the Stark Dragoon Gundam in the service of Martian independence. He is a calm, collected pilot renowned for his coolness-under-fire and curt, reserved manner. The accidental deaths of Richter's parents at a very young age during one of the Alliance's previous crack downs on rebel activities has permanently embittered him against the Earth Alliance, and he will stop at nothing to ensure that his parent's deaths will have meant something in the long run. 'Iber Valtiade - '''Iber Valtiade is a high school student, living on the ''Holmes ''Colony, one of the Alliance's Extra-Lunar space colonies. Although a naive and idealistic soul who hates violence, Iber Valtiade pilots the ''Knight Domain Gundam in order to secure independence for the colonists the Alliance has oppressed for nearly two centuries. Doing so is only right, in his mind, and although he abhors the methods used, he continues to fight Alliance forces in and around the Extra-Lunar Colonies. 'Trafalgar Reed - '''Trafalgar has lived most of his as a labourer on Earth's Moon, using mobile workers to continue the expansion of the Alliance's old Lunar Colony. He does, however, possess an impressive temper, and although cunning, he has been known to pursue subjects of his wrath with reckless disregard for his own safety when provoked. Even so, he is a talented pilot, and operates the ''Flag Argent Gundam so that his fellow citizens of the Lunar Colony can attain their long-denied independence from the tyrannical Alliance government. 'Rexia Messervy - '''The adopted daughter of a low-ranking minister in the Alliance government, Rexia Messervy was adopted by a low-ranking Alliance politician with ambitions of high office and brought to Earth from one of the Extra-Lunar Colonies when she was very young. With no real memories of her life on the colonies, Rexia has taken up arms against the Alliance government, piloting the ''Spectre Fell Gundam in the cause of a home she's never known. Supporting Cast ''Martian Special Forces Personnel'' Richter Bragas faces many personal challenges during his days as a Gundam Pilot, and his constant need to hide his clandestine exploits from his friends and greater powers on Mars is amongst the most testing of them all. 'Heide Van Oren - '''A Mobile Suit Technician assigned to the Martian Special Forces Unit "''Lance Command" and a constant companion of Richter Bragas ever since their first days in the Martian State Armed Forces together. 'Jaiger Vederic - '''Richter Bragas' fellow Mobile Suit Pilot and Wingman. The two are great friends, and have fought together during many operations against dissident elements both on and around the colonies on the Martian surface. While Jaiger wishes for Martian Independence, he has no wish to be part of a civil war, and so has chosen to bury his feelings in favour of maintaining the status quo. If he were to discover Richter's true identity as one of the four Gundam Pilots, they would be bitter enemies indeed. 'Ellessie Aerenthal - '''As a Strike Captain in the Martian Special Forces Unit "''Lance Command" ''Ellessie Aerenthal is Richter Bragas and Jaiger Vederic's direct superior. A talented officer and astute tactical analyst, Ellessie Aerenthal commands many operations in order to capture or neutralise the Gundams. Keeping Richter's secret from her, should even the slightest bit of suspicion be aroused, would be the hardest task of all. ''Citizens of the Extra-Lunar Colonies'' Although outwardly an excellent student, Iber Valtiade must hide his crimes from the world in order to bring the change he desires. To this end, there are many aboard the Extra-Lunar Colonies he must ensure never learn of what he does when there is no one to see. However, Iber has no desire to keep secrets, and working out who he can and can't trust will be the hardest part of the job. 'Lauren Estabain - '''A classmate and close friend of both the Gundam Pilot Iber Valtiade and their mutual friend Kinji Kayratt, she hates violence as much as Iber does, and condemns the actions of the Gundam Pilots for inciting so much civil strife. 'Kinji Kayratt - '''Kinji Kayratt is a classmate of both Iber Valtiade and Laura Estabain, and the childhood friend of the former. While an excellent athlete with a promising sporting career, he harbours anti-Alliance feelings and wrestles with a desire to do more for the cause of independence. To act on them would surely drive away his two closest friends, although how he would react to news that Iber is already fighting for Independence is something that can't be accurately predicted. ''The Labourers of the Lunar Colonies.'' Amongst the ranks of the Gundam Pilots, Trafalgar Reed possesses a unique advantage. The Luna Colonies are a hotbed of anti-Alliance sentiment, and acts of terrorism in the cause of independence from Alliance rule are almost as common as the acts of reprisal that inspire them. Trafalgar has many allies from amongst the labourers of Earth's Moon, who act to support his operations and to conceal his misdeeds from the Alliance Garrison who would kill him for them. 'Simone MacCullen - '''One of the oldest workers amongst the Lunar Labourers, he has hated the Alliance that oppresses his people for almost as long as he has been of working age. Commanding a single resistance cell in the fight against Alliance oppression, he uses all of his resources to support Trafalgar's operations against Alliance targets on the Moon. 'Valia Kurgaren - A native of the Martian Surface Colonies, Valia was sentenced to hard labour on the Moon after she was caught working as a technician for various dissident organisations. Proficient in the maintenance of many different kinds of war machine, she maintains the Flag Argent Gundam to the best of her abilities. Godwin Kleine - '''Godwin Kleine is a Colonel in the Alliance Military Garrison that polices the Lunar Colonies, and most often oversees the operations carried out to exterminate the dissident elements amongst the populace. He believes that unity is an absolute must for Humanity to survive in the long run, and will stop at nothing to make sure that nothing, not even the Gundams, jeopardises that unity. ''The Earth Alliance Government'' From their homes and workplaces on the surface of Earth, the struggles of the colonists seem quaint and almost futile. These ministers oversee the day-to-day running of the New Earth Alliance, unaware for the moment that one of the reviled Gundam Pilots lives in their very midst. 'Michael J. Messervy - '''Rexia Messervy's adoptive father and the Alliance's Minister for the Interior. From his home in Mainland Europe, Minister Messervy oversees much of the day-to-day running of the Alliance on the surface of Earth. Often he finds himself butting heads with Commander-in-Chief of the Alliance Military, Cassius Bernstein, as well as his adoptive daughter Rexia in his frequent attempts to control her in spite of her longing for the family she was forced to leave behind. 'Cassius Bernstein - '''An old soldier who has overseen operations against colonial rebels for nearly fifty years of continued military service, he is an exceptional tactician and strategist who was catapulted to the highest ranks because of his willingness to adopt the newest weapons and technologies in the fight against the rebels. Despite the brutality of the suppression elsewhere in the Alliance, he is a man with a strong sense of honour who is determined to defend the core tenets of the New Earth Alliance until the day he dies. He acts the Primary Antagonist for much of the first season. ''The Vanguard Foundation'' Although its exact motivations are never made clear, it and its members appear in various roles throughout the series, supplying the Main Protagonists with their Gundams and inciting the colonies to revolt. '' 'Kristoff Odenkand - 'An agent of the ''Vanguard ''Foundation, he maintains the ''Spectre Fell Gundam for Rexia Messervy and keeps her appraised of developments all over Alliance space, including the actions of her fellow Gundam Pilots. Little else is known about him other than he is a known associate of the black-market arms-dealer Konrad Sapkowski. ''Other Interested Parties''' 'Konrad Sapkowski - 'A native of Earth and a lifelong mercenary and black-market courier, he risks life and limb to bring the Gundam Pilots and their associated resistance organisations all of the ammunition, weapons and provisions they need in their fight against the Alliance. For the duration of the series, he acts in the employ of the mysterious organisation known only as the ''Vanguard Foundation. List of Episodes Season One # Zero Hour Season Two # Sometimes a Great Notion Category:New Earth Calendar